


Процедуры

by Jewellery



Series: Викторианские архивы [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Victorian, Викторианская эпоха, Викторианские архивы, История, кинк на медицинские манипуляции
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: Викторианская медицина была воистину сурова.





	Процедуры

Доктор Фергюсон вписал в журнал наблюдений:  
«Пациент мистер Майкл Эммонс, 25 лет. Телосложение худощавое, кожные покровы бледные, глаза блестящие и влажные. Внешних изменений по сравнению с прошлым визитом не замечено».  
Мистер Майкл Эммонс тем временем шуршал за ширмой, разоблачаясь.  
— Вы готовы? — поинтересовался доктор Фергюсон.  
— Да, вполне, — ответил ему пациент немного нервозно.  
Доктор подвинул ширму и вошел в закуток, где на застеленной белой простыней кушетке сидел симпатичный русоволосый молодой человек. Ниже пояса он был обнажен, и только длинные полы рубашки скрывали его мужское достоинство. Впрочем, именно оно доктора Фергюсона и интересовало.  
— Значит, вы говорите, симптомы вернулись? — участливо поинтересовался доктор.  
— Да, доктор. Сначала все было великолепно: мне всегда становится лучше после вашего лечения. Но со временем как будто все перестало действовать, — мистер Эммонс вздохнул. — Снова, знаете ли, ночные проблемы и эпизодические истечения…  
— Как часто вас беспокоят ночные проблемы? — доктор сел на стул, поднял полы рубашки и посмотрел на член мистера Эммонса. Выглядел он абсолютно здоровым.  
— Раз или два в неделю.  
Мистер Эммонс невольно закусил губы и задышал чаще, когда доктор взял в руку его член.  
— Ну-ну, вы не в первый раз в моем кабинете, — успокоил его тот.  
Прощупал по всей длине, отодвинул крайнюю плоть, рассматривая головку, приоткрыл пальцем отверстие уретры, проверив цвет слизистой. Член под пальцами доктора слегка увеличился в размерах — совершенно естественная реакция. На скулах мистера Эммонса, впрочем, проявился румянец стыда. Доктор хорошо помнил особенность этого пациента заливаться краской. Весьма стеснительный молодой человек и очень возбудимый.  
— Вы просыпаетесь уже после того, как семя выплеснулось, или до? — поинтересовался доктор, принимаясь за тщательное ощупывание мошонки.  
— Э… Когда как.  
— А дневные истечения? Они обильны? Вызывают раздражение?  
— Пожалуй, нет, - мистер Эммонс чуть шире раздвинул ноги, давая доктору лучший доступ для осмотра.  
— Что ж, могу сказать, что внешне все выглядит очень неплохо, — заключил доктор и вытер руки о чистую марлю. — Давайте посмотрим на состояние вашей уретры?  
Мистер Эммонс выдавил из себя натянутую улыбку.  
— Конечно, доктор, давайте.  
Доктор Фергюсон пододвинул к себе кювету с инструментами. Мистер Эммонс следил за каждым его жестом, взволнованно покусывая губы.  
— Пока всего лишь мягкий жгут, — доктор продемонстрировал пациенту каучуковый катетер и, взяв немного вазелина, смазал его.  
Мистер Эммонс завозился на кушетке, откидываясь спиной на подложенную под нее подушку и раздвигая покрытые короткими светлыми волосками бедра.  
Доктор взял в руку его член, еще больше удлинившийся прямо на глазах, и легонько похлопал кончиком пальца по уретре.  
— Ну, теперь вдохните поглубже…  
Мистер Эммонс послушно вдохнул, а доктор вставил в розовый канал кончик жгута и осторожно продвинул вглубь. Живот у мистер Эммонса ходил ходуном от взволнованного дыхания. Доктор положил на него руку, успокаивая, а потом снова взялся за жгут и принялся осторожно вставлять его дальше. Жгут проникал легко, куда легче, чем в предыдущие введения. Несомненно, это означало, что уретра пациента была избавлена от всех воспалительных процессов и спаек. Интересно, однако, было то, что член мистера Эммонса не терял частичной эрекции во время процедуры. У некоторых джентльменов органы пугливо сжимались, словно стараясь стать как можно меньше и спрятаться от настойчивых рук врача.  
Прозондировав уретру мистера Эммонса на нужную глубину, доктор оставил жгут в ней и принялся еще раз прощупывать член.  
— Вам больно? — поинтересовался он, когда мистер Эммонс с трудом перевел дыхание.  
— Нет, нет… Я просто взволнован, — нетвердым голосом сообщил этот мужественный молодой человек, и доктор Фергюсон одобрительно ему улыбнулся.  
У него на приемах, бывало, солидные мужчины скулили, как щенята, просящие пощады, а этот хрупкий молодой человек не только держался молодцом, но и… Но и в самом деле выражал свою взволнованность очень по-мужски: доктору Фергюсону редко приходилось сталкиваться с полной эрекцией, достигнутой во время подобного осмотра.  
— Да, я вижу, вы действительно легко возбудимы, — отметил он, начиная осторожно вытаскивать жгут.  
— О, мне показалось… Там ничего нет, доктор? — пациент поднял голову.  
— Где?  
— Вот на этом участке, по которому вы только что прошлись… Может быть, вы вставите чуть поглубже и попробуете провести там еще раз?  
Доктор Фергюсон поднял брови, поражаясь терпеливости пациента. Он подвигал жгутик, снова загоняя его поглубже — мистер Эммонс закусил губу, — и осторожно потянул его наружу.  
— Нет, мистер Эммонс, все выглядит очень неплохо. Могу сказать, что ваша уретра находится в очевидно хорошем состоянии. Что касается истечений, хочу напомнить вам то, что уже говорил: в умеренных количествах ни ночные излияния, ни эпизодические истечения семенной жидкости днем не являются опасными для здорового организма. Поскольку вы в целом чувствуете себя хорошо, я думаю, что можно остановиться на прежней схеме лечения, не прибегая к дополнительным мерам.  
— Не прибегая? — почти разочаровано переспросил мистер Эммонс.  
— Я полагаю, что вам не нужно делать прижигание внутренних желез, — с уверенностью пояснил доктор Фергюсон. — Полагаю, эффект от прошлого прижигания все еще сохраняется.  
— Да, согласен! — поспешно кивнул мистер Эммонс.  
Прижигание, суть которого сводилась к глубокому введению в уретру металлической трубочки, через которую внутренние ткани обрабатывались едкими веществами, его, видимо, пугало чуть больше остальных процедур.  
— И, раз ваша проблема не настолько запущена, думаю, мы можем обойтись и без расширения ануса, — заключил доктор Фергюсон.  
Мистер Эммонс распахнул свои большие влажные темные глаза.  
— Но я, какой бы болезненной ни была эта процедура, полагаю, что польза от нее наиболее заметна! — робко возразил он. — После расширения я надолго забыл обо всех своих проблемах! Мне стало настолько легче…  
— Хм… Ну что ж, полагаю, вреда не будет, — согласился доктор.  
Он поднялся и, отперев медицинский шкаф, достал набор расширителей.  
— Вам придется лечь поудобнее, мистер Эммонс. И расслабиться, — посоветовал он.  
Мистер Эммонс уже укладывался и расставлял ноги. Заметно было, что его волнение поистине велико: грудь его вздымалась, из кончика члена выступила едва заметная капелька — то самое истечение семенной жидкости, пусть и очень незначительное.  
Да, теперь доктор был готов признать, что и в самом деле провести профилактическое расширение ануса было неплохой идеей.  
Он устроился в ногах кушетки, тщательно смазал расширитель нужного размера и, оттянув в сторону одну из бледно-розовых ягодиц мистера Эммонса, коснулся кончиком инструмента пугливо сжавшегося отверстия.  
— Ну же, мистер Эммонс, — заботливо пробормотал он, немного надавливая, — расслабьтесь. Не в первый же раз. Тем более, сами говорите, эффект хороший.  
Мистер Эммонс то ли согласно замычал, то ли издал некий невнятный звук, но послушно попытался расслабиться. Расширитель скользнул внутрь.  
— Ах! — выдохнул мистер Эммонс и выгнул спину.  
— Тише, тише, — успокоил его доктор, похлопав по бедру, и ввел расширитель еще немного глубже.  
Так же, как и с уретральным катетером, доктор Фергюсон отметил, что на этот раз расширитель входил легче, чем прежде.  
— Сейчас… еще немного, — успокоил он пациента, аккуратно вынул расширитель и, взяв другой, потолще, повторил процедуру.  
На этот раз входило туго, как и должно было. Мистер Эммонс тихонько взвыл, кулаки его сжались на белой простыне кушетки.  
— Сейчас, сейчас, — бормотал доктор, проталкивая расширитель так, чтобы растяжение стенок ануса доставило пациенту ощутимый дискомфорт — именно это ведь и давало лечебный эффект.  
Бедный мистер Эммонс пошел красными пятнами, да доктор и сам, признаться, порядком разволновался. Все же именно эту процедуру ему приходилось проделывать не так часто.  
Наконец, он осторожно извлек свой инструмент. Покрасневший растянутый анус мистера Эммонса судорожно дернулся, словно не мог вспомнить, как полностью закрыться — на этот момент между его ягодиц образовалась ровная темненькая буква «о», а потом все же сжался в прежнюю крошечную дырочку, разве что покрасневшую и с припухшими краями.  
— Вот и все, — сообщил доктор Фергюсон, отмечая, что и сам сбился с дыхания.  
— Ах, спасибо, — дрожащим голосом пробормотал мистер Эммонс и сдвинул ноги.  
— Эм… вы знаете, на случаи частых истечений у меня есть новое устройство французского производства, — сообщил ему доктор Фергюсон, убираю кювету с использованными инструментами. — По конструкции оно напоминает втулки, которые, знаете ли, ставятся дамам для поддержания их внутренних органов, склонных к выпадению после многочисленных родов. Только в вашем случае эта втулка устанавливается в заднем проходе таким образом, чтобы оказывать давление на внутренние железы и удерживать их от излияний. Не всем, правда, этот метод подходит… Некоторые пациенты говорили мне, что на самом деле устройство даже провоцировало у них ухудшение состояния, а кто-то жаловался и на болезненные эффекты.  
— Могу я на него посмотреть? — слабо спросил мистер Эммонс.  
Он с большим любопытством разглядывал показанную ему доктором каучуковую втулку, а потом дал согласие на ее введение. Оно прошло куда легче, чем в других случаях, когда доктор Фергюсон пробовал ее применение. Впрочем, после того расширителя, который недавно был применен к мистеру Эммонсу, удивляться было нечего.  
— Теперь попробуйте встать, — предложил доктор, закрепив ремешки.  
Мистер Эммонс поднялся на ноги и на пробу покачался с пятки на носок. Выглядело это довольно забавно.  
— Ну как?  
— Пока что не совсем понятно, — признал мистер Эммонс.  
Доктор отметил, что эрекция у пациента, между тем, отнюдь не спала. Возможно, это было нервное.  
— Теперь попробуйте походить, — предложил он.  
Мистер Эммонс походил, забавно повиливая бедрами: приноравливался, вероятно, к необычным ощущениям. На кончике его члена повисла предательская прозрачная капля. Доктор Фергюсон нахмурился.  
— Теперь поочередно поднимайте согнутые в коленях ноги, сделайте несколько приседаний и наклонитесь.  
Тут мистер Эммонс замер и взглянул на доктора так, будто хотел сказать что-то вроде: «Вы что, издеватесь?» Но все же промолчал и проделал все упражнения. В процессе он изрядно покраснел, доктор отметил проявившуюся отдышку и еще более возбужденное состояния члена.  
— Эта штука… — дрожащим голосом поделился мистер Эммонс, — давит на что-то внутри…  
— Хм… Попробуйте сесть, — предложил доктор.  
Мистер Эммонс присел на кушетку и почему-то принялся ерзать на ней, как будто никак не мог найти нужного положения. Доктор склонился к нему, взял его член в руку… И тут случилось то, с чем доктору Фергюсону периодически приходилось сталкиваться во время процедур: в лицо ему ударила струя семени, а мистер Эммонс задрожал, как в припадке, а потом обмяк.  
  
__**Историческая справка**  
  
В викторианские времена считалось, что, теряя семя, мужчина теряет и жизненную силу, что может привести к разнообразным болезням. Методы лечения этой беды были самые суровые. Все описанные в тексте процедуры взяты из книг викторианских врачей второй половины девятнадцатого века.


End file.
